Bound Forever by Blood
by Queen-Raiden
Summary: Ash is a vampire and he hasn't told his friends. discontinued since last update. not adding anymore
1. prologue

Note: I own nothing except for my ideas. I don't own Pokémon and anything related to it.

Prologue

Ash's POV:

I never told anyone my secret. Not Misty, not Brock, not even Pikachu. Only people living in my hometown do. That's because we share the same secret. We can enter daylight, but most of us hate it and won't come out until dark. We do eat normal food like humans do, but blood, sweet tasting blood, the blood of humans can only replenish our hunger. We do look like normal humans to almost everyone, except for the Slayers. The Slayers think we're a virus to their kind. Although we are immortal, one stab through the heart will kill us.

I guess you now know my secret. I am a vampire, but I am yet also a pokémon trainer. Unlike most vampires, I cannot be killed. Only when the crystal I keep hidden from everyone, is shattered.

Author: Shall I continue or what? You got anyhting against me, go for it.


	2. One

Note: I own nothing except for my own ideas

Chapter 1

Ash's POV:

It's been a year since I participated in the Silver Conference. Brock, Misty, Togepi, Pikachu and I decided to go camping at Oneda Forest. We arrived at midday and started to set up camp. After we set up our tents, Pikachu and I went to collect firewood. We were lucky that there were logs and twigs everywhere. By the time we collected enough, the sun had completely set.

Brock cooked dinner for all of us. While our pokémon ate their pellets, we had "Brock's Spicy Wonton Soup".

"This is really good Brock," Misty complemented. I do admit it is good, but it didn't satisfy my hunger. I could leave now and look out for wandering humans, but I didn't want to cause suspicion. I continued to eat my soup to show my appreciation.

Once everyone has eaten, Misty and Brock decided do go to sleep. I pretended that I was tired so they will think I am asleep. I entered my tent and layed down on the cold, soft turf.

Fifteen minutes later, I unzipped my tent and checked on everyone. Good, they're asleep. I searched through Brock's pack for the guidebook. I flipped through the book to find an article on Oneda Village. The map indicated that it is nearby the forest. This is perfect. If I can find someone wandering about there and make it back before sunrise, Brock and Misty won't suspect anything. I placed the guidebook back in his pack and headed for Oneda.

Once I arrived at Oneda, I was surprised to see that some people were awake at this hour. I needed blood and I need it now. I see a little girl standing alone. By the looks of it she's separated from her parents. Making sure no one was watching, I walked up to her.

"Can you help me, sir?" the girl asked once I came up to her. "I can't find my mommy and daddy."

I stared into her blue eyes. She stared into mine. I didn't want to disturb people and reveal my true identity. I used a hypnotizing technique I learned at school. Her eyes started to grow heavy and suddenly she dropped into my arms. I dragged her behind an empty house and layed her down with a hand behind her head. I slowly bent over to her left side and pierced my fangs into her small neck. Blood trickled down my throat. So warm, so sweet blood from one little girl. I drank as much as I hungered for it. Suddenly the first ray of sunlight caught my eye. If I stay longer, I'll be in big trouble. I removed my mouth from the girl's neck and dumped her nearly dead carcass into a nearby river. I ran as fast as I could to the campsite, before they wake up. As soon as reached the top of a high hill, I turned and faced the village. I see a man and two women pick up the girl's body. Afraid of being spotted I continued back to the camp.

Next up: The villagers discover that the girl has been killed by a vampire. Will Ash's secret be revealed?

Author: Thanks to all who reviewed. I am thinking of naming a girl in the story Valencia. Do you think it's a good name? I am open to suggestions. Some of you might think it's a bit weak, but hey, aren't some story openings like that? Also I have exams so if you wanted me to continue, it'll be a while.


	3. Two

Note: I own NOTHING except my own ideas

Chapter 2

Ash's POV:

I arrived back at the camp to find out that Brock's cooking breakfast. "I guess I'm not the only one who's up early," Brock said as he was flipping eggs. Misty, Togepi and Pikachu woke up at the same time. "Morning everyone," she yawned. "Morning Misty," Brock greeted her. Now breakfast was done.

While we were eating, Pikachu heard something. "Pika?" he said as he tugged my leg. He pointed to a procession.

"What's going on?"

"It must be a funeral," Brock said, "everyone's wearing black and they're carrying a dead body."

I could see well from my current position. I looked closely at the canopic bed that two men were carrying. To my surprise, it was the girl I was feeding on. I knew the river wasn't deep and the amount of blood I drank from her wasn't enough to kill her. So why would the family hold a funeral for someone that is not dead? I clutched my crystal that's underneath my shirt. "C'mon Pikachu, let's follow them." Pikachu agreed and we both bolted off.

"Ash, maybe we should wait until the service is over," Misty said as I bolted off.

By the time we caught up to the procession, the two men layed the body on a pile of wood. Just when two other men carrying torches were about to light a fire, I yelled, "Stop, she's not dead!" Everyone turned around and faced me. Even Pikachu gave me a curious look. "She's still breathing!"

A man, whom I assume is her father, walked up to me. "Do not interfere, child, she is dead."

I scowled. "You would even burn your own daughter?" The man signalled to light the fire.

"Ash!" I heard Misty calling from behind. Brock followed carrying Togepi.

"About time you came here."

"Misty, the last time I saw you, you were a baby," the man said when he saw Misty.

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked the man, who knew her somehow.

"I'm your uncle, Anton."

The man, Anton, invited us to his house. He was kind enough to bring us some lemonade and pokémon treats. He sat down in an armchair, patting the head of a farfetch'd. We sat on a long sofa, Misty sitting in the middle with Togepi on her lap.

"Let me explain everything," he started. "People who normally come to Oneda usually end up dead because of vampiric activity."

"Vampiric activity?" Brock asked, as if he hadn't heard of it before.

"Yes. There used to be a lot of vampires in Oneda, whether in the mountains or in the forest or even in the village. They would come and drink the blood of tourists or even citizens. Luckily my daughters and I were able to kill the ones in the area. Now that the vampires have left, we had to burn the bodies so the vampires who bit them will not come back and turn them into vampires."

A girl with red hair walked in with a sneasel on her shoulder. "Daddy, have you seen Valencia?" she asked Anton.

Brock stepped up immediately. "Lovely lady, why look for someone named Valencia when you could be looking fo someone like me?"

The girl stood there, looking embarrassed. "First of all, I am not gay, and second of all, I am looking for my sister." She laughed nervously.

Misty placed Togepi on the sofa and got up. "Nice try Brock," she said as she pulled on his ear.

"So where is Valencia?" the girl asked again.

"The last time I saw her, she was in the garden after the procession ended," Anton replied. As she started to leave, Anton called out, "Clara, I will help you look. Come Reinfield." He got up out of his armchair with his farfetch'd following him.

"Anton," Misty called out, "you haven't told me how you're related to me."

"I will tell you on the way to the garden if you wish to come," he replied as he headed out of the room.

Misty picked up Togepi and followed Anton and Clara. She turned around and asked, "You guys wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay here and look at the paintings," Brock replied. I'm guessing he doesn't want to get pulled by the ear again.

"Ash?"

"I'll stay and look around too," I replied. Anton really bugs me in a way.

"Suit yourself." She continued out of the living room.

After looking at the paintings once, I sat down on the sofa. I do admit the paintings are beautiful, but one painting seemed alive. I got up and looked at the painting again. The painting was of a woman and a misdreavus in different shades of violet. I looked at the woman closely. The eyes seem real, as if it belongs to a human. When I leaned closer, I heard a shriek. I fell back and hit the floor.

"Ash, are you alright?" Brock asked at the sound of the thud.

"There's someone behind painting, Brock!"

Brock examined the painting. "Someone must be spying on us. Help me take the painting down." I took one end of the painting. "On the count of three. One . . . two . . . THREE!" After we removed the painting, a girl that looked like the woman in the painting and a pichu came out.

"Are you alright?" Brock and I asked at the same time.

"Pika pika?"

"Are they gone?" the girl asked.

"Who's gone?"

"My dad and my sister, are they gone?"

Her dad and sister, could it be Anton and Clara? "What's your name?"

"Oh, I was worried my dad and my sister might find me that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Valencia. This is my pichu, Van Helsing."

Both Brock and I gasped.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked as she picked up her pokémon.

"Your dad and sister are looking for you in the garden," Brock informed her.

"Great, once they come back with your friend I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I was supposed to find the one who killed the little girl, but I don't really wanna."

"Why's that Valencia?" asked Brock.

"Cause I don't believe in killing vampires anymore. I don't want Van Helsing to think they're evil. By the way, you wanna go back to the campsite?"

"Sure, might as well gather our stuff," replied Brock. "Are you sure that we'll be back before Misty finished the tour?"

"I know shortcut. That should give us plenty of time. When dad gives tours of the house, he takes almost half the day."

So we agreed to go back to the camp and gather our stuff. If what Valencia said is true, we'll be lucky to head to Pallet Town after Misty has finished the tour.

Pikachu's POV:

"Ever since Ash woke up this morning, he's been acting strange," I told Van Helsing as we headed to the forest. "Things like this usually happen. He would act before he thinks, but in this case, he acted like he had a purpose."

"Have you ever thought of your master as a vampire?" he asked.

"A vampire? Is that some kind of a pokémon?"

"You must have been raised in another forest, one close to a place where vampires are not heard of. A vampire looks like a human, but smells different and drinks the blood of humans. One way to kill them is by electrocution."

"I've shocked him many times, but he seems to be okay."

"Then he is not a vampire. At first I thought he bit the girl."

"He looks like he hasn't had any sleep."

"On second thought, he might be a vampire."

Author: If you were waiting for this chapter, 1)I finished my exams long time ago 2)This will be done on my spare time 3)In need of suggestions.


	4. Three

Note: Everyone heard it, everyone knows it, I own NOTHING except for my own ideas

Chapter 3

Misty's POV:

This estate is huge! It may not be as big as James's from Team Rocket, but it's definitely prettier. When I asked about his relationship to me, he told me that he's my mother's older brother. If he really saw me when I was a baby, my sisters must know about him.

The paintings along the walls are very beautiful. The ones who painted them must've spent years just to complete a single portrait. I noticed all but one had light pastel colours. The one that caught my attention, and Togepi's too, had different shades of blue. It was a human like figure with a sword in one hand and a decapitated head in the other with blood dripping. The whole thing was ovally shaped and had a border with murkrow on it. "Excuse me," I asked, "who painted this?"

Anton, who was walking behind Clara, managed to stop and answer my question. "My youngest daughter Valencia. It was her first monochomatic painting. I did not want to display it in the living room so I decided to keep it here."

After some explaining we continued to a large bedroom. It looked like it was fit for a princess who seems to own very little. In between the doors leading to the bathroom and to the outside sat a queen sized canopic bed with magenta satin sheets, a cedar-finished dresser to the left of the room's entrance followed by a cedar finished, framed mirror on the wall next to it. The carpeting was black with many floral designs. Nearby the entrance to the garden stood a two-storey bookshelf with books that seem to be dated way before my grandparents. Beside the bookshelf was an armchair much like the one Anton sat in the living room. Right above the bookshelf hung another monochromatic portrait. This time the portrait was of various fire pokémon painted in different shades of orange.

"This is where Valencia spends most of her time," Anton told me. "A week later after we have driven away the vampires, she started to act strange. As if she is trying to hide something. Clara thinks she might be in love with someone and told me not to bother with it until we meet this 'secret someone'."

"I see. So why would you think she'd be in the garden?"

"Sleeping, painting, getting fresh air, all sorts of things."

He entered the garden and we followed him. As soon as we entered of the garden, Togepi and I stood in awe. The garden was filled with an assortment of flora with a marble path, ornaments and a huge tree with pink, lotus-like flowers. Togepi and I took a deep breath. The smell of this place was heavenly! Togepi seemed to enjoy it as much as I do. I bent down to sniff a strange yet pretty blue flower. When I sniffed it, there was no odour. "Uncle Anton, how come this flower doesn't have any odour?"

"It does have an odour," he replied.

"Then how come I can't smell it?"

"The odour can only affect a vampire. Incase one or more come to harm any of us they will suffocate to death."

I stared at the flower. How could something so pretty be so dangerous? A few minutes later, Clara returned from looking for Valencia.

"She is not here. I think she might be in the living room, waiting for us."

"Maybe you are right Clara. Why don't we return to the living room?"

Ash's POV:

When we reached the campsite, Brock and I were surprised to see the camp invaded by spearow.

"Damn those spearow. They always make a mess of things. Van Helsing, use thundershock," Valencia said nonchalantly.

As soon as Van Helsing let out his attack, the spearow immediately flew in fear of getting shocked.

"I guess the spearow weren't the only one who trashed our camp," Brock said as he scratched his head and picked up a damaged frying pan.

Pikachu looked inside our tents. When he came to my tent, he shockingly said, "Pika pika!"

"What did you find Pikachu?" I asked as I headed for my tent. Van Helsing raced ahead of me as soon as I stood up. When he looked inside it, he was shocked too. Brock and Valencia were the next ones to look. I heard an "Oh my" come out of Valencia.

"Ash, you'd better take a look at this!" Brock exclaimed as he called me over. When I looked inside my tent, I realized why everyone was shocked. There were a few drops of blood inside my tent. I washed my tent a week before we left unless . . . I remember now! I cut myself many times while I was setting it up.

"Looks like vampire blood to me," Valencia said when she examined the blood. A sudden chill crept up my spine.

"How can you tell?" asked Brock.

"I dunno, I'm just . . . theorising."

What if she proved her theory? What if she exploited who I am? I gotta think of something, quick. "Incase you were wondering," I started off. Everyone faced me. I suddenly felt nervous. "I-I-My mom bought it for me from a second-hand store. The person who had it might've had problems washing the stain off." That should work.

"Second-hand? Looks pretty brand new," she said examining the tent closer. She looked at her watch. "We'd better get home before it's late."

So we quickly took apart the tents and took the shortcut Valencia showed. I do hope we make it in time.

author: That was a close call for Ash. If you really think this is boring, tell me so and how can I improve this. If you really think it's good so far, thanks anyway. Up next, Pallet Town.


	5. Four

Note: I'll repeat it again. I own NOTHING except for my own ideas.

Chapter 4

Ash's POV:

As soon as we got back to the estate, we were surprised that Misty finished the tour of the house. "Where were you guys? I've been waiting here for 15 minutes!"

"Sorry Misty, it took us a while to clean up and pack our tents. We're planning to go back to Pallet Town, if that's all right with you."

"I guess it is," she replied.

"Anton, do you have a phone I can use?" I asked, eager to call my mom.

"Sure, it's just around the corner," he showed me.

I walked up to the phone and dialled my number. "Hey mom, it's me, Ash."

"Ash, you look very healthy," she answered. "You must have fed recently."

"I did. I'm calling form an estate in Oneda. We're coming home soon."

"That's great Ash. I'll tell Professor Oak immediately."

"Mom, what's with all the decorations?"

"Ash, have you forgotten? It's your binding ceremony. It's where you become a full member of the vampire community."

"I didn't think it would be this early."

"Professor Oak and I came to a conclusion that you're old enough to receive your citizenship."

"Then why haven't you told me?"

"We wanted to surprise you when you come back from your camping trip."

"If it's that important, I'll see you later mom." Just as when I was about to hang up, Anton came over with Valencia.

"Before you hang up Mrs. Ketchum, I was wondering if I could leave Valencia with you for the weekend? I am away on business," he asked my mom.

"That's all right by me. We wouldn't mind," she replied. "See you soon," she said to Valencia and hung up.

Valencia's POV:

At times I think Dad doesn't care about me. That's why he left me with these strangers. Somehow I have this feeling that Dad suspects Ash of something. When I look at Ash, he seems . . . different. The way I see him, his skin is pale, eyes red and menacing. After all, I did meet a guy similar to him except his skin is not too pale and his pikachu has a waft of hair sticking out. I also have this feeling that Van Helsing suspects Ash of something too, but he seems happy when he plays with Ash's pikachu. When Van Helsing is happy, the thought of vampires seems to leave him.

"We're here," Dad said as he parked the car in front of the house. I do hope that I don't encounter vampires during my stay.


	6. Five

Note: Read previous pages: I don't own pokemon or anything related except for my own characters.

Chapter 5

Tracey's POV:

After cleaning the pokémon cages, I decided to head into Professor Oak's house for a drink. When I entered the house, I noticed weird decorations covered the wall. Other than black and red streamers that were hung across the ceiling, there was an upside down star inside a circle, some blasphemous messages, and some characters from an unknown ancient language. As I walked into the living room, I saw half-melted candles and a butcher knife on the coffee table. The walls were pretty much the same as the hallway. I thought to myself, does he celebrate Hallowe'en this early or could he be a believer in the devil himself? The kitchen seems normal when I walked in, but something tells me it is still not normal. As I was about to open the fridge, I saw a note addressed to Professor Oak. It read: BINDING CEREMONY AT MIDNIGHT. That convinced me a little more that he believed in the devil, but not enough. When I opened the fridge, all the shelves were covered with bottles. I picked one up and examined it. Blood. Human blood. Why would Professor Oak house human blood in his fridge? I placed the bottle back where I found it and started my search for a drink. At the back of the fridge I found a can of beer. At least it's better tasting than human blood. I opened the can of beer and took a nice, long, refreshing sip. I decided to go back to the lab and check on other pokémon, but on the way out of the kitchen Professor Oak was already sitting on the living room couch.

"Tracey, I've been looking all over for you," he said the moment I stepped into the living room.

"Professor, I thought you went grocery shopping," I said sounding surprised. "So what's with the decorations? Are you celebrating something?"

"Slow down Tracey. I've got all the time in the world."

"All the time in the world? Are you some kind of vampire?"

"I'm afraid you know too much. By the way that can of beer you found, it's drugged."

I looked at my can of beer. All of a sudden I feel . . . a bit . . . woozy. I.....(thump)

Mr. Mime's POV:

As I swept the front of the house, I saw my master Deliah walk over to a box with wheels where her son stepped out and they hugged each other. I thought at first my master's son will be coming next week to celebrate his bar mitzvah. Then again he is not celebrating his bar mitzvah. I knew that my master and everyone else are neither human nor pokémon. The reason he is here is because of his binding ceremony. I've heard from other Mimes that the head "non-humon" infects the individual with a curse, then the individual passes the curse to others, and it goes on and on and on . . . on and on? What happens if it reaches to us pokémon? I must warn Pikachu.

Pikachu's POV:

After the box on wheels stopped, I immediately jumped out. It's good to be back home. I saw Mimey sweep the front of the house. He stopped and called me over. "Hey Mimey what's up?"

"If I were you I would run away and never return right now," he told me. I think he's bluffing.

"What do you mean? Is Team Rocket coming back to abduct me again?"

Mimey crouched down and whispered in my ear, "Our masters are vampires."

That's when it hit me. Van Helsing told me vampires look and smell like humans. "What do you mean vampires?"

"They are creatures that drink the blood of humans and sometimes turn them into one. It is rumoured that the same can happen to pokémon as well. The important thing is that you run away, now."

I was not sure if I should trust Mimey, but right now I feel very hungry.

"C'mon Pikachu, let's get something to eat," Ash said as he entered the house. Just exactly what I was thinking.

Valencia's POV:

When the car stopped Ash was the first one to step out. His mother was standing outside their house. They both hugged each other and Ash's mother said, "Did you have fun in Oneda?"

"Not really," Ash replied, "our camp got trashed by spearow."

Brock and Misty were next to step out of the car. "I better get started on dinner," Brock said while stretching.

"Brock, you are our guests," Ash's mother told him, "you better rest. Ash, are you going to introduce your new friend?"

I stepped out of the car with Van Helsing on my shoulder. "Hi, I'm Valencia. This is my pichu Van Helsing. We thank you for letting us stay with you while my father and my sister are away." I didn't know why I said that. Dad and Clara sent me here so I can watch the binding ceremony and rescue whoever is being sacrificed.

"Any friend of Ash is always welcome," she said as she entered the house. Friend? I just met him two hours ago and she said I'm a friend?

"Come on Van Helsing, let's prove to Dad that these people are not vampires."

Author: reason why I have not been tending to this is because I had exams and I am only doing this during my spare time. enjoy.


	7. Six

Do I have to explain myself? Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and whoever owns it. Not me, all I own is Valencia and her family and whatever I make up.

Chapter 6

Ash's POV:

When I entered the house I immediately ran to the kitchen. There was a buffet of my favourite foods on the table. I grabbed myself a plate and began to pile food on it.

"There goes Ash again," Misty said after placing her bag in one of the spare rooms. She looked at her togepi.

Brock got himself a plate of food and sat down. He took a bite of it. "Mrs. Ketchum, normally when you cook your food would taste really good, but it tastes like copper."

"It's all right by me," Valencia said with her mouth full. Everyone stared at her. She swallowed her food. "Forgive me, where are my manners. It does slightly taste like copper, but it's really good."

"Don't worry Valencia," mom said calmly, "Ash eats like that all the time."

"I don't always eat with my mouth full," I said with my mouth full. Everyone laughed.

Mr. Mime's POV:

It is almost midnight. I quietly followed Master Deliah out of the house to Professor Oak's. If I make any slight noise, I'm a goner for sure. Master Deliah met up with Professor Oak in his backyard.

"Ah, Deliah," Professor Oak greeted, "what a lovely evening it is tonight."

"A lovely evening it is, Professor."

"Has Ash arrived?"

"Yes. He also brought company."

"Misty and Brock I presume?"

"Yes Professor, but another person tagged along. Her name is Valencia."

"Valencia eh? The name sounds familiar but I don't remember the last time I heard that name."

Valencia, the girl that was staying with us, I remember her. The mimes from Oneda said that she was an artist of some sort. I wonder if I could get her to make me an art?

"So have you brought a sacrifice?" my master asked.

"My assistant Tracey will do."

Sacrifice? I wonder what that's for? I remember. The sacrifice gets turned into a vampire. Even worse, his heart gets ripped out with a knife. This does not look good, but I must warn Pikachu.

Tracey's POV:

I woke up in a dark room with my hands tied up in front of me and my legs in akimbo. The room was very cold and I just realized all I have on are boxer shorts. I remember that I was standing in Professor Oak's kitchen looking for something in the fridge and all I found were bottles of blood. Bottles of blood? Professor Oak is a vampire. So is the rest of this town. The reason why I'm here is because I found out their secret. I'm probably going to die because if it. If I do die, I swear I'm going to take my revenge on whoever is going to kill me.

"Revenge you say?" said a voice from out of the blue. "You want to take revenge from beyond the grave and you are still alive. You must have planned your death at a very young age Tracey."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you Tracey Sketchit. I can help you take your revenge once you have reached the underworld."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"A boy named Ash Ketchum will offer you to become what you hate."

"Ash? It can't be. Ash is my--"

"Friend? You and I both know that Ash is a vampire. As I was saying, Ash will offer you to become a vampire. Answer no if he keeps on provoking you. Then he will have no choice but to but you heart out."

"By the sound of it I wish I were dead already." Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"Remember me Tracey. Remember the name Anton." The voice disappeared. As soon as the voice disappeared, two villagers picked me up.

"We do hope you co-operate," one of them said, "we want this binding ceremony to be perfect."

Author: Dun dun dun. If you think this too short, it's because it's easy to do. I take too long on these things. Also when you review, toss your anger me, not at others. You think it sucks, tell me what I need to improve (say the whole story, look this over as many times. It's not the greatest).


	8. Seven

Note: Pokémon is not mine. All I own is Valencia, her family, and this plot.

Chapter 7

Ash's POV:

Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Valencia are asleep. I'm still awake because I have not been summoned to my binding ceremony yet. On my bed is a black hooded cassock, a red sash, and a new crystal. I wasn't taught much on what the binding ceremony is because I had to leave for my pokémon journey. All I know is that the purpose of the binding ceremony is that I will become a full pledged vampire in my community. This means I will be able to turn someone, whether be human or pokémon, into a vampire. I looked out my window and saw Professor Oak with two robed men. I quickly got dressed and ran out of my room, making sure no one wakes up. On my way out of the house I fell down the stairs. Ouch that hurt!

Mr. Mime's POV:

After I ran from Professor Oak's place, I entered my master's house through the back door. As soon as I entered, I heard the sound of someone running, then the sound of someone falling down. I looked to see that it was my master's son, Ash, that fell down the ladder-like hill called "stairs". Oooh that's going to hurt. Right now I wish he was a slowpoke because after he fell down he immediately ran out the door. I hope he didn't see me. I walked up the ladder-like hill to Ash's room. As I was about the door, Valencia's pokémon, Van Helsing, walked out of the guest room.

"Van Helsing, what are you doing up this late?" I asked.

"A stakeout," he replied. "What about you?"

"Same thing."

"Do you suspect that this town is full of vampires?" he asked.

"Suspect? I know. I've seen it myself. I'm taking Pikachu along to see it."

"Saw what?"

"The binding ceremony of Professor Oak's grandson. It's like a vampiric bar mitzvah."

"What you are saying, Mimey, is that this 'binding ceremony' is the transition between a vampire boy and a vampire grown-up?"

"In a way, yes."

"I must get Valencia to see this."

"No! Don't!"

"Why should I not get her?"

"Psychic pokémon intuition. Besides it's too early in the plot to tell her." (author: he he he)

"You're right, but I still think we should get Valencia to see this."

When we entered Ash's room, we found Pikachu sleeping silently on the floor. I tried to wake up Pikachu by using the end of my broomstick.

"Mimey, if you are a psychic pokémon, how come you are not using your psychic pokémon powers?" Van Helsing pointed out, "By the way, that's a togepi you are poking."

I looked closely at what I was poking at. It was Togepi. I could bring him along, but he's still too young. Yet again, Van Helsing is still a pichu. I dropped my broom and picked up Pikachu.

"Pikachu, wake up," I said, waking him up with my double slap. As soon as he woke up, I got thundershocked.

"It's just you Mimey," Pikachu finally realized, "for a second there I thought you were Team Rocket."

"That's . . . nice," I said recovering from the shock.

Pikachu's POV:

I looked around the room. I saw Misty, Togepi, Brock, Van Helsing, Mimey, but where's Ash? "Mimey, where's Ash?" I asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me when I told you that our masters are vampires," Mimey replied, "what you're about to see will make you believe for sure." He picked up Van Helsing and ran out of the house with the both of us in his arms.

"Mimey, Pikachu asked for 'Where is Ash?', not 'What is Ash?'," Van Helsing said as we were being carried off.

Mimey stopped a few feet away from some bushes. He dropped us on the grass and crawled toward some bushes. We followed him. We parted the bushes enough for us to see. By the looks of the surroundings, it's Professor Oak's field of pokémon, except there were no pokémon. I could see black figures standing in a group just like exeggcute, chanting something. All of them seem to be facing some sort of raised platform. I could make out the figure on the platform from where I'm standing. It seems to be Tracey. I tried to pick up his scent, but all I could smell was something burning. Coming from my left were six black figures moving. In the front of the group a tall figure carrying what seems to be a book, the other five in the form of an X. The figure in the middle seems to be wearing an object of some sort.

"No wonder he is not dead," Van Helsing said. "Pikachu, remember when you told me you shocked Ash a couple of times and he did not die? That is because he wearing a sangurmine crystal. Some vampires carry that for protection."

I continued to watch the procession. The four figures surrounding the crystal bearer and the book bearer moved to the five corners of the platform. The crystal bearer stood opposite the book bearer.

"If you can't see," Mimey said to Van Helsing and me, "climb onto my back."

We took Mimey's idea. Mimey crouched down and I got on his back. Since there wasn't enough room for Van Helsing, he stood on my back. By now, the black figures weren't totally black anymore. They look a lot like humans, but they don't seem human to me. They are vampires. Now I've realized that they were wearing "robes". "Robes" that come with "hoods". The only vampire with its "hood" on was the crystal bearer. The one holding the book was Professor Oak. He opened it up.

"We are gathered here," he started to speak, "to welcome what was once a child, into adulthood. Would the candidate remove his or her hood and state his or her name?"

The crystal bearer did as he was told. "Ash Ketchum," he replied. I cannot believe this. Ash, my very own master, a vampire? Come to think of it, he does look different. His skin colour seemed to be lighter and his eyes are different. Back in the forest, he also acted different. The dead human and his tent smelled the same.

"I knew it," Van Helsing said, "your master Ash is a vampire." Right now I agree with him.

"In order to become a full member of this community," Professor Oak continued, "you must turn the human in front of you into one of us."

The "robed" vampires at the platform took a few steps back. Just before Ash could do anything, Tracey said, "No."

The crowd gasped. Some of them, seem to be talking to each other. I think they were complaining. It's hard to hear far away conversations when you're avoiding detection.

"But, Tracey," Ash started off, "I--"

"No Ash," Tracey interjected, "I won't become like you. Whatever you do, whatever you say, I will refuse. Kill me if you must."

What is Tracey thinking? Does he think suicide is painless? After all, it does bring on many changes. I do hope Ash spares his life.

"I always knew Tracey knew too much," Professor Oak whispered to himself. He turned a page in his book. "If either the candidate or the sacrifice refuses to take part," Professor Oak continued, "the candidate must drink the blood out of the heart of the sacrifice."

One of the "robed" vampires walked up to Ash holding some sort of object that was wrapped in something. It unwrapped the object. The object was shiny and seemed very sharp. Ash picked up the object and rammed it through Tracey's chest. He moved the object up and down slightly in a circular motion and stopped halfway through. He removed the object and placed it beside Tracey. He placed a hand inside his chest and pulled out Tracey's heart. Surprisingly enough, his heart was still beating, but was slowing down. Ash held the heart with both hand slowly brought it closely to his mouth. He opened his mouth wide, revealing long sharp fangs. He brought the heart closer to his mouth and sank his fangs into it. A trickle of blood dropped onto Tracey's dead body as he drank whatever blood is left in the heart. After all these years I've been with my master, I realized the unspoken truth. I jumped off Mimey forcing Van Helsing to fall off my back and ran home.

Author: reference to the song "Suicides is Painless", otherwise know as the theme from MASH. The actual lines go "Suicide is painless, it brings on many changes".

Note that I'll be starting school so for those who waited long for this chapter, expect it to be a _really_ long wait.


	9. announcement

Wow, people are actually reading this still? anywho for those who have added this to a story alert list I would like to say this story is discontinued. I came up with this when I was in like, grade 9 or 10. The characters involved in the story are Ash and his entire town of Pallet as vampires, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Team Rocket (Jesse, James, Meowth), and some characters made for the story such as Anton and Valencia. Of course Pikachu is a character in here.The story was supposed to play out something like this: Tracy get brought back to life by Anton who uses him to kill vampires and his target is Ash. While fleeing for his life Ash ends up in a field of those flowers and passes out a la Wizard of Oz but get saved by Valencia who believes that vampires are not all evil and stuff. She keeps his identity as a vampire a secret from his friends until Team Rocket comes in and takes Pikachu (a recurring theme in the TV series which kind of needs to stop, even if Pikachu is not involved). Ash goes after Team Rocket and "kills them" (meowth lives) with his friends and Anton witnessing it (since Valencia went to get help). As Anton was about to finish Ash off Pikachu saves him by taking the hit. Not wanting to lose his best friend he offers to try to turn Pikachu in to a vampire/pokemon hybrid (which is dificult to do since the only pokemon that can exist that way is Zubat&company). The ending was going to be with Pikachu waking up (not revealing whether it worked or not).

Reasons why I am not continuing it: Lost interest. both in pokemon the tv series and the fanfic story itself. I haven't been keeping track of the new series that invoved pokemon from pokemon advanced and Diamond & Pearl.secondly I did not write down/kept record of the plot. I pretty much had it all in my head and I like to make notes of stuff so I won't forget and since I rarely visit the site I kind of forgot I had the story on hear till I got some e-mails that were either for a review or a fav this story or an author alert. Now my methods are come up with a plot and if I feel like it I'll post the story once I have most or all of it complete. I am not that much into creating fanfictions nowadays but if I feel like doing one I might do something but as of now I am not so for those who wish to see this to the end, sorry about that. 


End file.
